Behind Enemy Lines
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Loyalty can lead to some rather interesting places. For an eager servant, though, following orders just might be more of a test than expected.


Of all the things he could have been asked to do... This had to be one of the most bizarre.

The pudgy magikoopa had been charged to spy on Yoshi's Island to gather information, despite having plenty knowledge on the island's inhabitants. He didn't have a choice, however.

 _'Mason, I want you to go there immediately, and report back everything you find out. No more questions.'._ He bit his lip softly at the thought of his prince's commands. He couldn't deny Iggy's request. Everything he did always had some sort of meaning behind it, even though most of the time he kept that to himself.

Maybe he was just supposed to check on the fallen castle Iggy used to have there?

With a little huff, Mason adjusted his dark blue robes, emerging from his hiding spot; a thick bush. Getting to the island wasn't a problem for him. Lucky for him, he couldn't locate any of the natives. So, with wand in hand, he strutted out into the open.

The scenery was pretty... relaxing. He couldn't help but crack a smile as he looked around the place, admiring the various fruit trees that populated the area. _'It'd be nice if we still had a hold here... I'd be able to see all of this more often.'_ He thought.

Deeper, deeper, even deeper into the forested area. The trees grew thicker and the little homes he had gotten used to seeing were becoming few and far between. Mason pouted. If no one was even here, why would Iggy send him off?

"Ohhhh... My prince can be such an idiot..." Mason said aloud, arms crossed over his chest as he continued down his path. That mischievous smile... The playful look in those light blue eyes... Mason let out a whine as he sat down beneath a tree. Even if it was just a cruel trick to make him do as asked... he couldn't deny the feelings he harbored for his Prince. Being in his presence alone was enough to send his heart aflutter. Taking his commands, however, had a much stronger effect.

His face took on a darker shade as he held his wand firmly, trembling a little as he squirmed in his spot.

Crazy, unpredictable, kooky... handsome... intelligent and even sexy-

He squirmed a little more as he closed his eyes. Nearly every night he had the same fantasy. First, he'd be called into his chambers, alone. Then his dear Prince would have him strip from his robes. After that... He was at Iggy's beck and call, happily playing around with his plump body and teasing his prince. Being made to kiss him... please him and submit even more than he normally would...

Mason's thoughts were broken at the sound of a snapping twig. Eyes wide behind his glasses, he quickly glanced around, yelping to himself as he saw the source of the noise.

Three Yoshi, each a different color or pattern. They were chatting among themselves, making their way towards him. In a hurry, Mason waved his wand beneath himself, summoning up a cloud and using it to lift himself up in the tree's branches, hoping he wasn't spotted.

Again, luck was smiling down on him. The three of them were still walking, not even bothering to look up to his perch above.

"It's gonna be great! I've been waiting all year for this!" The orange one spoke.

"Ah shut it, you're just horny as all get-out. Same as everyone else that's gonna be there." Said the green one with a few brown splotches on his body.

"You guys think that we'll actually be lucky enough to get some action?" The last, a red Yoshi with a blue striped tail asked.

He shook his head a little, eyes going wide once more as he peeked out of the leaves. Was he hearing things right...? From what he knew, Yoshi just bred by eating. But it didn't take a genius to know what they were talking about. Leaning forward, Mason observed the three of them as they passed the tree. Could this be useful?

Mason yelped as he leaned a bit too far, slipping off of the branch and falling towards the ground, landing with a loud "Oof!" as he met the dusty path.

The three Yoshi whipped around immediately, the red one reverting into an egg while the other two simply stared at him with... more amusement than surprise.

"I, uh..." Mason bit his lip, glancing around as he tried to find his wand. He spotted it among the roots of the tree and, before they could do anything, dove straight for it. At the last second, however, the wand was swiped away, leaving Mason to flop right down on the ground with another grunt.

"Well well... What's this? Trying to cause trouble?" The orange Yoshi was holding the wand in his lengthy tongue. "Oughta kick your scaly butt back to Bowser before you can ruin it for any of us!"

The magikoopa yelped, rolling over and holding up his hands defensively. "H-Hey now! No need to be so brash!" He squeaked, scooting away until his back was against the tree trunk. "I wasn't gonna do anything, I swear! I'm just observing!"

Orange moved closer to him, holding up that wand towards Mason's face. "Lemme tell you one thing. I'm not gonna miss out on- gack!" His tongue was grabbed firmly by the green Yoshi, who snatched the wand away from him. "Oh hush with your empty threats. He said that he's here to observe, right? Well, let's give him the "grand tour"." He spoke simply. "There's plenty of others who would just love to see him."

Mason gulped nervously as the red spotted egg rolled on over, cracking open enough for the Yoshi inside to peek out. "Oooo... He's not dangerous?" He asks.

"Don't worry. I think he'll be more than happy to see where everyone is right now." That green Yoshi waved his wand some, gesturing for Mason to stand up. "C'mon you..." His voice trailed, however, as he looked over the magikoopa's body.

Thanks to his daydreaming earlier, Mason was standing stiff beneath his robes, a noticeable stain and slight glisten giving away his arousal. Upon seeing it, Green gave him a sly grin. "Oh yeah, he's gonna be plenty of fun~"

Before he could protest, Mason yelped as he felt Orange's tongue wrapping around his wrists, holding them down in front, almost enough to cover his twitching tent.

 _'Okay, okay, think on the bright side!'_ He thought to himself as the three Yoshis began to lead him deeper in the forest. _'You're not a prisoner... Yeah! They're taking you right where you wanna be! Do it for Prince Iggy!'_

* * *

They dragged him along that path for a while... The only thing that kept him from going crazy with boredom was their light banter.

If he hadn't been walking the whole time, he'd have fallen asleep from boredom alone. The trees were becoming more scarce, and grass more common. It was sometimes so tall, it reached Mason's belly.

But, soon his captors were dashing forward, making him follow along at their pace. "H-Hey, wait up!" Mason squeaked, still trying to free his hands from Orange's tongue as his hat fell over his eyes. No answer. But the further they went, the more a new sound seemed to grow. It sounded like hushed voices, but by the time the three Yoshi slowed to a stop, it was a full uproar.

"Okay, okay, what's this about? Where are we?" Mason asked, looking around. Then, the hold on his hands vanished, and he immediately went to adjusting his hat.

When he did, however, Mason's whole face turned bright red.

The source of those voices was a large horde of Yoshi. Male, female, he couldn't tell the difference, but they all were going at each other like wild animals. His jaw fell open at the sight. "O-Oh my goodness!" As if the varying colors weren't enough... The air was heavy with the smell of arousal and sex, making his own length throb beneath his robe. How could he not smell it sooner?

"It's great, isn't it? You're gonna be joining in, since you wanna spy on us so badly." Orange spoke, a sly grin on his face as he moved behind Mason. Before the magikoopa had time to protest, his robes were lifted up and off his body, tossed aside to leave him in nothing more than his hat and a pair of white underwear that did nothing to hide his bulge.

Mason squealed, but before he could cover up he was pushed down into the grass, his rump being lifted up in the air by firm hands. "Ah! W-Wait, can't we talk this out?!" He yelped. Green soon sat in front of him, legs spread and wand still in hand. "Nope. You want this back? You play with us." He said simply. Mason wore a pout on his blushy face, but he didn't make eye contact. His gaze was focused on the slit sitting between Green's thighs, opened up with a tapering, dark pink shaft protruding from it.

He couldn't deny his arousal... So he cleared his throat, putting on a brave face as he looked to Green. "F-Fine. I can handle all of you, no problem!" He said firmly.

"Awesome. Now we're gonna do what we want." Before Mason could turn his head, he found himself face first in Green's crotch, held there by Orange. "Suck him off, and I'll get your back door ready." He spoke, tearing Mason's underwear right off of him, revealing his soft, plump rear end to anyone who may have peeked. "Never tasted magikoopa before." Orange's tone was low, dripping with lustful want. Just hearing that made Mason's cheeks go bright red.

 _'You can do this... you can do this! Just... do it for the research! Yeah!'_ Mason thought to himself, still staring down that beckoning pink tip in front of his eyes. _'For Prince Iggy...'_ He thought, closing his eyes as he closed his mouth around that tip. The precum that he tasted was... sweet. But it had a noticeable tinge of salt to it. The exact taste he hoped his dear Prince would have.

Mason whined a little as he began to suckle. This certainly wasn't his first time with a male, but the nervousness mixed with his growing arousal had him trembling all over. His butt cheeks clenched visibly as Orange's tongue invaded his asshole, the bulbous tip forcing him to stretch out as it sunk inside, digging deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Damn, he tastes good~" Orange growled, that tail of his whipping side to side as his tongue curled around itself a few times, forming a corkscrew shape against Mason's inner walls. He grinned a little as his tongue delved in more, savoring Mason's little whimpers and groans, all still muffled by Green's shaft. "Yeah! Suck him good, ya little koopa slut!" Orange teased, giving Mason a good slap across the rear.

"Hmmnh...!" With an eye closed and wincing, Mason forced himself to ignore the pleasure, opting instead to get a few more moans from Green. He lowered his gaze, timidly resting his hands atop Green's thighs and swirling his tongue around his cock tip. Luckily, the sweet precum that dribbled out made the task all the more easy. _'I can almost reach my wand... But he's holding it pretty tight.'_ Mason yelped softly as another swat to his rump took him out of his thoughts. Orange must've been growing impatient.

That yoshi's tongue was thrusting back and forward like an actual shaft, forcing him to clench his hole every now and then. Each time it did, Orange let out a little trill of bliss.

 _'Again...'_ Mason thought, savoring the harsh tingles of bliss emanating from his butt, reaching around to gently grab Green by the rear, tugging him closer. He responded with an odd Yoshi noise that, hopefully, meant he didn't mind the movement. Mason closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath... then he lurched forward.

With a wet slurp, he managed to nearly deepthroat the entire shaft, his tongue lashing away as he feasted on any precum Green gave. It was a rather copious amount too, what with how much Mason had to gulp while Green's thick tail thumped the ground.

"Hey, you. Stop eyeing him like that and at least come get a handy. He's got one open for ya right here." Orange's voice said. Mason peeked an eye open to see Red meandering closer.

Out of the three yoshi he'd been tending to, Red seemed to have the smallest length. But given how it was nearly the size of his own, Mason had no room to complain.

"I was g-gonna join in on my own." Red said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Mason. "Make me feel good." He said, trying to put a firm edge on his timid voice. "...Please?" Mason just couldn't bring himself to say no. With a few more suckles and squeezes to Green, he managed to hold a decent amount of yoshi pre in his mouth. He pulled back and spat the stuff out right into his open palm, watching as it pooled and dripped a little before taking hold of Red's shaft right at the tip.

As Red tensed up and moaned, Mason was quick to work on him as well, hand constantly pumping up and down while his thumb pressed onto Red's tip, all of which made the timid little yoshi moan and whine like a virgin.

"Good koopa. Maybe you're good for something after all." Orange teases. "Now hold still, you're loose enough."

"What? W-Wait! No-ohhhhh gosh!" Mason tilted his head back and moaned to the sky. Orange had just mounted him and rammed his prick at least halfway up his rump, if not even more. And he didn't even wait to adjust; it was a rough, continuous plowing from the get-go.

"Rrf! Take it, slut!" Orange growled as he stuffed Mason's face back to Green's crotch. With all that shaft back in his mouth, Mason just groaned in defeat, sucking away at it once more while he kept his hand moving, steadily pumping on Red's pulsating cock with gusto.

"H-His hand is real good…" Red moaned, his lengthy tongue hanging out of his mouth as he grabbed Mason's wrist, gently humping into his gentle grip. "All soft an' slick.. gah, I'm gonna-"

Mason winced, feeling those sudden spurts splattering softly on his cheek. He kept on stroking, though, milking the stuff out while Red moaned his head off. Despite the orgasm, he wasn't going soft. If anything, his humping only got faster with each shot of his cum on the magikoopa's face and hand.

"Mmf. Way to pop early, dude. Better not give in already." Orange grunted.

Unlike their friend, both Green and Orange were holding up with no problem. Sure they moaned and thrust, Orange being rougher, but they certainly didn't peak as easily. Not that he minded at this point. "Heh. He's really getting into it." Green spoke, his free hand cupping Mason's cheek.

"Better make him earn that wand back then!" Orange growled, laying out on top of Mason. Without warning, he had bit him between the neck and shoulder softly, sucking at the spot while he rutted away at Mason's jiggly ass, forcing him to rock back and forth each time their bodies met. "Hnn, I'm not cummin' until he begs me to~. Hear that? You're gonna be my lil' cocksleeve for a gooood while!"

Green rolled his eyes, sitting back with his arms supporting his body, his moans more steady and soft by comparison. "Shut your dirty talk. I hear enough of it from everyone else." He moaned as he grabbed handfuls of grass, tugging it a little as he prodded the back of Mason's throat with his tip. When the magikoopa gagged, he thrust again, then again, precum smearing around in Mason's mouth as he did.

Mason just grunted and took it, closing his eyes tight. If this was what it took… at least it felt amazing. Having his rear ravaged, his mouth full, his hands busy, all at once had his arousal on high. He'd gotten so hard his cock didn't even throb much now, standing absolutely firm at attention. Precum dribbled freely from his tip, pooling up in the grass below while he withstood the all-round assault.

He was nearly lost in the pleasure, but his mind cleared just enough for him to notice the Yoshi moving. Green had pulled out his mouth and Red took a step back.

"C'mon, get that ass up. You're gonna get a proper stuffing." Orange ordered, smacking Mason across the ass before pushing him forward. The magikoopa let out a surprised yelp, finding himself laying atop Green now. And before he could ask anything, Red was in front of him now, quickly killing any chance of a question by ramming himself into Mason's mouth, moaning again.

He didn't take long to realize though. Just a moment later, Green's tip had poked him for just a split second. After that, it was just a searing mix of pain and pleasure. Now he had two shafts buried into him, and he couldn't even squeal from the sensation. Green and Orange both started to plow him at a rampant pace, and all he could do was suckle on Red's(thankfully smaller) cock, tracing every last inch of it in his tongue.

"Damn… Getting close…" Orange growled out, only to shake his head. "N-Not! No I'm not! You are!" He said as he spanked Mason again, pushing his body closer to Green's. "Cum! Hurry up and cum, ya fleshlight!" He ordered, panting hard against his neck. Orange certainly wasn't slowing down, and Green's shaft ramming against his walls was only drawing it closer and closer.

Orange continued his rough assault, each of his wild thrusts making his shaft rub against Green's as it went in and out, coating both Mason's walls and his friends already slick cock in pre. He grit his teeth then, shuddering all over as he suddenly slowed down, panting hard through his nose.

"Mnah… What? Can't keep up with him?" Green taunted, bucking his hips upwards in order to prod Orange's cock, making it throb hard from the contact. "You've got more than one round, dummy." He said, grabbing Mason's ass and spreading apart his cheeks.

At this point, Mason wished he had a bigger length in his mouth. Even with Red going at his mouth, he practically screamed, though it was probably silence compared to the constant moaning of the other Yoshi. First, having his cheeks parted that little bit wider stretched his hole a mite further. Second, Orange came. Hard. As soon as he was rubbing against Green's shaft it was all over, splashing Mason's anal walls and sticking stubbornly. Third, Mason was pushed into his own climax. His dick twitched hard, pulsating like mad as he unloaded himself right on Green's belly. He whined around Red's shaft, his toes curled tightly.

"Hnn… Gosh you sound cute when you moan~" Red teased, his hands softly rubbing on Mason's cheeks. "Keep it up! I'll cum again so you can have a taste!"

Mason couldn't object. Orange may have slowed down, but now Green was humping at him, going what must've been his full speed. At Red's words, Mason reached up, grabbing hold of his butt firmly and yanking the Yoshi closer. He kneaded at Red's soft ass, fondling both cheeks and tail as his tongue continued to trail up and down the cock in his mouth.

"His ass is still too tight…" Orange mumbled as he tried to keep his humping pace. "Shoulda loosened him more! That's why I finished early!" He growled.

"Will you shut it and just keep humping him?" Green said with a huff. He tugged Mason downwards, arms wrapped firmly around the magikoopa as he continued his pounding. "Sorry about the chatterbox. But I'm close too." Green panted.

Mason squirmed and moaned around Red's length, his drool and Red's pre escaping his mouth now. He wanted it… he wanted it all. Mason made himself clench down around Green, wiggling his butt side to side. Green groaned, and Mason braced himself.

To his surprise, Red popped again first, flooding his mouth with a strong, sweet flavor as that hot jizz shot into him. Right after, Green hilted inside of him, letting out a near feral growl. In no time, he felt the spurts of yet another fresh orgasm filling his rump, making him shiver with pleasure as the stuff pooled in him for a while before beginning to leak.

The Yoshi all groaned in bliss, all three of them pulling away from Mason after a few minutes of afterglow. Even Orange pulled back, starting to soften. Mason huffed, unable to get up as he caught his breath. "Y-You guys done…?" He asked.

He should have stayed quiet. As soon as he said that, he spotted two more Yoshi approaching, one yellow and the other pink. He gulped, looking up at them as they stood in front of him, their lengths pulsating.

"Well well… You're not too exhausted, are ya cutie? We were kinda watching you and, well… we wouldn't mind getting to play with ya." Yellow spoke with a sly grin.

Mason groaned. He couldn't say no after all…

* * *

By the time the whole "party" was over, Mason had no idea how many shafts he had taken, how many slits he buried his tongue in, anything. When he managed to stand up, once he could feel his legs of course, he looked around. Yoshi as far as the eye could see…

He felt sticky for sure. Used and passed around, even. And yet he enjoyed every moment of it. And since they didn't seem like they'd be rising up any time soon…

It took several minutes of searching, but Mason found his robe first, then he found Green again, wand still at his side. He had to move slow, and managed to pluck it off the ground, almost squealing as he hugged the wand up to his chest.

As he prepared to summon his cloud, though, he was interrupted by a tug at his robe. He gulped and looked down, being met by Green's eyes.

For a minute, it was just silence. Then, Green just released him. "Feel free to sneak back around here any time. We'll have more time to play." He said with a wink. Mason's cheeks darkened immediately and he looked away, responding with a few timid nods as his cloud formed under his feet, lifting him up into the sky.

He'd have a LOT of explaining to do once he got back home.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Welp... Definitely not something I've worked with before. Hell, this thing has been sitting in the documents for a loooong time waiting to be finished. Hopefully I didn't do too bad! If you guys enjoyed then... Awesome! Maybe if it's liked enough I can get a second chapter out._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


End file.
